<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea And The Sand Mix (GonxKillua) by Yianime1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219028">Sea And The Sand Mix (GonxKillua)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianime1998/pseuds/Yianime1998'>Yianime1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Magic, Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianime1998/pseuds/Yianime1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a thunderstorm that hit Whales Island Gon decided to go out and help the wildlife on the beach. He finds himself around pools of water where the storm was created and its low tide. He sees a boy and this boy is what will change him and bring him to his destiny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my third book and I do apologize for everything for not publishing Fighting for survival, right now that book is on hold and will be rewritten when I feel like it but in the meantime, I will be moving on to new books^^ </p><p>Hope you all love this book as much as I do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Gon P.O.V.~</p><p>"Hey aunt Mito I'm gonna go down to the beach for a bit," I say putting on my shorts and sandals. I heard the door open and looked to see aunt Mito standing by my bedroom doorway. </p><p>"Gon I understand that you like the coral reef but there is a storm coming tonight. So I need you to come home as soon as possible. Got it?" She says, crossing her arms. </p><p>"Don't worry aunt Mito I got it, I'll be home when the dark clouds start forming in the sky," I say hugging her and running past her, down the stairs towards the door. </p><p>"Oh don't forget to stay clear of the water! You know what happens when there is a storm coming!" She yells from upstairs. </p><p>"I know aunt Mito! Bye!" I yell running out the door. I was so excited to go out. There's been so many new fish and species around the island lately.</p><p>Like always I end up going down to the beach. As I run down towards the beach I meet a few animals. Of course, I stop and hang out with them, before going off towards the beach. </p><p>Soon I was down by the beach and took my sandals off. I sigh in relief at the feeling of warmth of the sand in between my toes. The sand felt nice and relaxing in a way I can't explain. </p><p>Ever since I was five I loved the ocean. No matter what I will love the ocean. Aunt Mito and everyone else on the Whales Island thinks I'm a weird twelve-year-old, but I don't think I am. </p><p>I've seemed to have a connection to the ocean since I can remember. Some say I'm special, others say I'm the son of the ocean. </p><p>As I was so deep in thought everything that was surrounding me disappeared. Only the sound of the waves splashing on the beach can be heard and the feeling of the sand in between my toes. </p><p>Sitting down crossing my legs and listening. The waves are calm and nice. It's always nice to listen to the waves before a storm. </p><p>I then open my eyes slowly, not realizing I closed them until now, and look out into the water. The blue water was clear and beautiful. I take in a deep breath and smell the salty, fresh smell of the ocean. </p><p>The ocean breeze was nice, as it blows into my hair gently. That's when I heard a really big splash sound. </p><p>I stand up and look further into the water, what I saw was amazing. </p><p>Dolerfly jumping high out of the water. Dolerfly were known to migrate past area each year. They have the body of a dolphin, the flippers/fins look like butterfly wings, and different colors and sizes. </p><p>Knowing that everyone on the island would be on boats and watching the Dolerfly pass by. </p><p>I sit there admiring the beauty of the Dolerfly's. But there is a legend behind these beasts. </p><p>Sailors or fishermen say that mermaids or merman are known to follow the big pod of Dolerfly's as they migrate. To protect the big pod from any danger as they migrate. Sadly that's a legend that'd been passed down from generation to generation.</p><p>I sigh, looking up to see dark clouds forming then looked back at the water I saw something that caught my eye from the water. Standing up and walk into the water, it goes up to my knees and I squint my eyes a little to see what it was. </p><p> As a Dolerfly was jumping out the water beside it was a human-like creature. It had a body of a human and the tail of a fish. </p><p>Rubbing my eyes, blinking a few times, and looking back it was gone. </p><p>'Crap' </p><p>Looking up again at the clouds were getting even darker and the wind was starting to pick up.</p><p>With that I turned on my heel, running back to the house. Thank god I left when I did because a few minutes after I enter the house it started pouring outside. I sigh in relief and realize I ran through my sandals. </p><p>'Aw man now I have to buy new ones'</p><p>I say to myself that's when I heard footsteps from the kitchen. I walk in to see Aunt Mito cooking dinner. </p><p>'Wait for dinner' </p><p>I look at the time on the oven and it was already 5:12 pm. I guess I was daydreaming again when I went to the beach. </p><p>"Oh, Gon your back. Dinner will be ready in a few, go upstairs and shower." Aunt Mito says I look at her and nod. </p><p>Making my way up the stairs I can hear the rain hitting the roof. Once I got to my room, I grabbed a white tank top and green shorts out of my drawers, heading straight to the shower</p><p>Getting done with the shower I dried off my tan body and put on my clothes.</p><p>Heading downstairs I put my dirty clothes in the washer and walked into the kitchen. I was greeted with Mito setting the table with our plates full of food and cups of water. </p><p>I smile sitting at the table with my grandma while waiting patiently for aunt Mito to sit down and pray. When aunt Mito sits down and we all prayed we started eating.  </p><p>"So Gon what did you do by the beach?" Mito ask. I look up at her and answer once I was done chewing my food. </p><p>"Well..." I thought for a moment, "I mostly sat down on the sand and listen to the waves. While I was sitting there listening to the waves I saw Dolerfly's jumping out the water." I say excitedly. She smiles at me and I smiled back. Then I remember what I saw. </p><p>"Hey, aunt Mito." </p><p>"Yes?" She asks. </p><p>"Umm...I saw something while I was watching the Dolerfly." I say and she raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Gon did you go into the water?" She asks. </p><p>"No, I didn't." I shake my head. </p><p>"Then what was it?" She tiles her head curiously. </p><p>I took a few deep breaths. </p><p>'What I saw was something I will never forget, but I don't want to tell Aunt Mito or grandma because they will make fun of me...here goes nothing.'</p><p>"I saw a mermaid!" I blurted out. They looked at me in shock but it quickly went away when they pulled themselves together. </p><p>"Gon mermaid and merman don't exist. You know as better as I do that there not real." She says. </p><p>"I think I saw one... at least I think I saw one. It had the upper body of a human and the bottom half had a fishtail." I say </p><p>After that, no one said a word for the rest of the night. I finish my dinner,  get up, and put my stuff away before heading upstairs. </p><p>I got to my room and shut the door. I sigh, I felt so embarrassed for blurting that out to them.  </p><p>Laying on my bed arms stretched out and my legs hanging on the side of the bed. I look up at the ceiling remember what I saw out early today. </p><p>My thoughts were interrupted by the storms raging outside. I sigh out a tired sigh and lay in my bed properly, pull the blankets over my body. I rest my head on my pillow and shut my eyes. Listening to the storm outside my window and soon drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to the sound of the birds chirping outside and water droplets hitting the ground. Sitting up, yawning I look at my alarm clock on my nightstand. </p>
<p>'7:12 am' </p>
<p>I sigh, getting out of my bed, and went to do my morning routines. </p>
<p>I was done within an hour and went downstairs to get breakfast before going out. The storm seemed to pass by some time last night. I look out the window of the kitchen and smile. </p>
<p>"It's sunny today," I say smiling happily. "I wonder what I should eat." I look around and discided to make eggs and toast. </p>
<p>I ate my breakfast while looking out the window. It was so calm outside and looked peaceful. </p>
<p>~Killua P.O.V.~</p>
<p>I woke up to the sun beating down on my body which is aching everywhere.</p>
<p>Opening my eyes slowly to try adjusting to the sun's rays I groaned out at the aching of my body. </p>
<p>Sitting up to feel sand under me my body was half in and half out the water. The problem is I'm in a pool of water that is deep enough to where you can still see me. If you were to walk into the deepest spot of the small pool it will go up to your mid-lower leg.</p>
<p>The realization hit me, I looked around frightened. </p>
<p>'What if someone sees me!' </p>
<p>I start to panic and try to move. I stop moving at the slight sharp pain in my tail. </p>
<p>I tear up and look to see a spear in my mid-tail section. The spear was going through my tail and into the sand below. When I moved a bit blood will spill out. </p>
<p>"Crap," I say, trying to figure out what to do. If someone finds me a lot can happen. I heard a noise that made me flinched. </p>
<p>I heard a gasp and something dropped. I look to see a human boy with black spikes up hair with green tips. We look at each other. </p>
<p>My clear blue eyes meet honey-brown tones. I can see the boy get closer and I hiss out. </p>
<p>~Gon P.O.V~ Before seeing Killua~</p>
<p>I walked around the beach with the first aid kit. I brought it with me in case any animals need help. </p>
<p>As I walk I see a lot of branches, leaves, twigs, and a few trees scattered along the beach. I know that I needed to clean the beach once I get the chance. </p>
<p>Walking along the beach I see deep pools of clear water. In one of the pools, I see red and someone in it. I quickly run over to see if they were okay. </p>
<p>I stop dead in my tracks to see a boy with a tail. I gasp out in shock and drop my first aid kit. </p>
<p>I saw the boy turn to me and we look into each other's eyes a felt a sudden shock that shot up my spine. I didn't know what it was but I shrugged it off. I start walking towards him with careful steps. </p>
<p>He realized that I started to get closer, like in a threatening way he hissed at me. I found it funny but I stopped. </p>
<p>I can see the fear in his eyes and how his body trembled. I got a bit closer but my eyes caught the sight of blood. </p>
<p>My gaze shifts from his eyes to his tail. My eyes widen at the sight. A spear was impaled into his tail and sand. </p>
<p>He moves back as much as he can but was not much. He hissed again, not threatening, it was a hiss of pain. </p>
<p>"Hey it's okay I'll help you," I say calmly. </p>
<p>"S-Stay away." I stopped, he was trembling and tearing up. </p>
<p>'I've been found, I've been seen' </p>
<p>Killua thought as he struggles to getaway.</p>
<p>"Stay still you just going to make it worst," I say taking my jacket off and getting into the water. </p>
<p>I saw him struggle more, no matter how much pain he was in he wouldn't stop. Well, that was until I place my hand onto his tail. </p>
<p>I felt him tense under my hand. "Listen I'm here to help you but I need you to trust me." </p>
<p>He looks at me with tears rolling down his cheeks. I smile before turning my focus onto the spear. </p>
<p>The way how the spear is and his position made it easier to take it out. He was laying on his stomach, the spearhead digging into the sand while the end of the spear was sticking out through the back of his tail. </p>
<p>I carefully put my hand onto the end of the spear and rest my other hand at the end of the spear that was coming out of his tail. </p>
<p>He whimpers out as I moved the spear a bit. </p>
<p>"I'm going to break this piece off, okay? Once it's off I need you to lift your tail off the rest." I say I can tell he didn't like the idea but he nod. </p>
<p>"Ready...3...2...1." I started to use all my strength and break the part off. I heard a loud cry when I see the boy lifting his tail so the spear can come out. </p>
<p>I take a deep breath and duck my head underwater and open my eyes. I can see that the spear is coming out. I helped out a bit by lifting his tail and surfacing for air. </p>
<p>There was so much blood coming out where the spear pierced the merboys tail that I can tell he wasn't going to last long before passing out. </p>
<p>I get out of the water once the spear was out and grab the first aid kit that I drop, looking through it. I found some waterproof bandages and go back to him. </p>
<p>I can see so much blood that the pool of water was turning blood red. It seemed he pulled himself out of the water. </p>
<p>He was panting heavily, tears rolling down his face and onto the sand. The body was shaking badly and he looked like he was going to pass out. </p>
<p>I walk over and carefully start to bandage his wound. </p>
<p>He hisses and grabs my arm tightly. I stop immediately and look at him. </p>
<p>"St-Stop." He panted out, hissing again in pain. I then saw a faint glow come from the wound.</p>
<p>My eyes widen as I see it start to close up on its own. I reach out to touch it but the grip on my arm tightens more. </p>
<p>I stop and just watch his wound close up. It was so amazing to watch. All of a sudden I felt his grip loosen and his breathing calms. </p>
<p>I look to see he passed out. I blink a few times before looking around to check if anyone was watching. </p>
<p>I get up and run into the nearest forest to find big leaves. I grab them and see Kon and his mate. I smile and wave at them before turning onto my heels and going back to the merboy. </p>
<p>When I get back I can see he is curled up onto the sand and...has legs!?</p>
<p>I look up and down his body to see he has scales on his shoulders, lower arms, and legs. He looked so beautiful then I got carried away and look more down. </p>
<p>I blush and look away. I slap my cheeks that were turning red. "What am I doing!?" I say out loud. </p>
<p>I pinch the bridge of my nose before I look at the merboy again. "I should take you home with me..." I say and think for a moment before picking the boy up bridal style, my jacket was over him. </p>
<p>'Holy moly he is light!' </p>
<p>I start heading back to the house and realized people could see us. I decided to take him to my treehouse that was in the swamps. </p>
<p>When I get there, I climbed the tree, which was hard because I had the boy in my arms, and lay the boy down on some blankets and pillows I had on the floor. </p>
<p>I saw him move a bit but he didn't wake up. I sigh in relief. </p>
<p>"How am I going to tell Mito?" I said because I know dead well that Mito will bust my butt if I was hiding something like this from her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Gon P.O.V~</p>
<p>I don't know how long it's been but I know one thinks I'm really worried about the merboy. He hasn't woken up in a while, I wouldn't either if I got a spear through my tail. </p>
<p>Killua did have a few cuts and bruises that were not healed but are slowly going away by the days. I was glad to found him when I did or he would have been caught by the fisherman that always come out onto the beaches to find fish or other animals along the beach to eat. </p>
<p>Looking up to the sky I saw clouds in the blue sky, the scent of the swamp made it even better. Fishing in the swamp was easy but not when it came to the Swamp Dweller. </p>
<p>The Swamp Dweller is a massive fish that is only caught during the day of spring. When caught by a young boy, seventeen and nineteen, he will be known as a man for life. So you can say it's a passage to becoming a man on Whales Island. </p>
<p>I looked down at the swamp water below and saw log turtles in the water. There are so many animals that live in the swamp water that I even have a book filled with everyone I found and a bit of fact. </p>
<p>I looked at Killua when I heard a groan from him and shifting. That was the first time I've seen him moved in awhile. I crawled over to see if he was at least awake, and wow I was so close to him. </p>
<p>In the light his scales on his cheeks and shoulders were gleaming, it looked so beautiful. His scales were this light pearl blue color. I reached a hand out and placed it onto his shoulder, feeling the scale with my hand and fingers. Surprisingly the scaled were smoothed and blended out onto his skin well. </p>
<p>I traveled my fingers from his shoulder to his cheek and was the biggest regret. I was pinned down to the floor in a flash with a hissing sound above me. I had both my eyes closed at the impact, then opened them to look above me to see Killua looking at me with cat-like eyes. </p>
<p>I didn't know what to do before he realized what he was doing and got off quickly and backed up into a corner of the treehouse. When I saw something in him, he was scared for his life and confused, like a child who got lost. </p>
<p>I came closer but stopped in my tracks when I saw tears flowing down his cheeks. "Hey, it's gonna be okay! I didn't mean to scare you." I say quickly and put my hands up in a surrendering way. That seems to work a little bit since his breathing slow down. </p>
<p>I sat in front of him with my legs crossed and looking at him. "My name is Gon, I'm twelve and this is my treehouse," I say with a smile on my face. "You probably have a lot of questions about how you got here." Killua nods and this surprised me a lot.</p>
<p>"Well I think a few days ago, I found you by the beach after a storm and you had a spear through your tail. I tried and helped you and you let me." Killua body language changed slowly into a calmer start. "Once I helped you out, you heal yourself and changed into a human and I think that is so amazing!" I was so excited by the memories back at the beach. </p>
<p>Killua didn't say anything and looked at Gon in shocked. He blew it, he blew it for letting a human see him and his power. Luckily he sees that the human boy was a pure soul, who has kept promises and secrets. </p>
<p>"Promise not to tell a soul," Killua says as he looks at me. I looked at him in a confused way before I got what he was saying. His voice sounds so amazing and I bet he will sound even more amazing if he sings. </p>
<p>"I won't tell a soul." I make a cross-movement over my heart while smiling. The atmosphere felt so relaxing. Killua wasn't tense and seemed to trust me a bit but his guard was up. </p>
<p>"Killua." I tilted my head at the word as he only giggled. "Names Killua," Killua repeated himself with a small smile played around his lips. </p>
<p>My heart skipped a beat from the giggle and the smile, he seemed like an angel seeing him like this. I cupped his hands and my eyes sparkled. "Killua will you be my best friend!?." I asked out of nowhere with puppy eyes. </p>
<p>Killua didn't know what to say at this. </p>
<p>'Friends with a human? Was that even possible?'</p>
<p>"How far away are we from the ocean?" He asked to change the subject quickly. </p>
<p>I thought for a moment forgetting the question I asked him. "About thirty minutes walk."</p>
<p>"WALK!?" Killua shouts.</p>
<p>"Yeah walk, you know how to walk right?" Killua blushed out in embarrassment and looked away mumbling under his breath. "You don't know how to walk! But you have legs! You should know how to walk!." </p>
<p>"I know that baka!" Killua looked at me quickly and hissed. "I've lived in the water my whole life, having legs is only emergency only so we blend in with you humans." He explained to me and I understood immediately. </p>
<p>"So there for emergencies only... but why did they show when you passed out?" Now that was a good question Killua couldn't answer. He didn't remember everything that well and the last thing he remembered was pain and darkness. </p>
<p>"Now that I can't answer. I don't know because this was my first time being on land." He says, crossing his arms and looking at his legs. "I never came even close to the shore or even land because my family tells me that humans are vicious creatures that will eat anything they can get their hands on." </p>
<p>I blinked my eyes and burst out laughing. "Wow, your family has people wrong." I wrapped my arms around my stomach and laughed more. After that, I shook my head and smiled at him. "Every person is different especially on Whales Island, were all nice and we all know each other and care, so you can say we're a big family. </p>
<p>"A big family," Killua repeats liking the sound of it, maybe this place isn't bad after all. "Do you think you could show me around?" </p>
<p>My eyes lightened up so much. "Wait you serious!?" I asked to make sure I wasn't hearing things. </p>
<p>Killua shrugs. "Why not, I don't have anything back at home and I want to learn more about your world, Gon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Gon P.O.V~</p>
<p>The next day I went back to my treehouse to see Killua. I brought clothes for him since all he had was towels and blankets I had laying around the treehouse. I was so happy at all I can think about how exciting it would be to show him around Whales Island. </p>
<p>"Hey, Killua I'm back," I say and looked around to see no one, he wasn't even in the corner I left him to sleep. I dropped the clothes to looked around, hearing splashing sounds and looking to the back window of the treehouse and the water. </p>
<p>Killua was swimming in the swamp water with moss bears. He was giggling while having his martial showing. I sigh in relief knowing that he was alright, the moss bears seem to enjoy him a lot just by how they play together. </p>
<p>He didn't even notice I was right there watching him before he looked up to me with a smile. "Hey, Gon!" He waves to me. "Get down here and swim with me!" He says happily. I smiled back and nodded, taking my shirt and shoes off, leaving me in shorts and boxers. </p>
<p>I went to the entrance of the treehouse and climbed on a branch. I looked down at Killua with a smile before jumping off the branch into the water. I open my eyes underwater to see Killua in front of me with a smile. I got up to get air and shake my head to get my hair out of my eyes. </p>
<p>I looked around to see Killua was but didn't see him at all. That's when I got splashed from behind, quickly turning around to see him giggling. I splashed him since he was too distracted by what he did to me. He let out a squeak which I found cute and soon we were having a splash war. </p>
<p>We did this for a while, for about an hour at most, I helped him into the treehouse when we were done playing the water for now. Catching our breaths and relaxing, I see his tail go back into legs with scales all over. </p>
<p>I looked at his leg, the scales on his legs were, are a darker blue than the scales on his cheek and shoulders. I wanted to touch the scales on his legs to see if they were as smoothed as the ones on his cheeks and shoulder. </p>
<p>"Oh Killua," I say as I remember that I brought clothes for him to wear, getting up from the spot on the floor, gripping the clothes, and handing them over to him. He looked at them and grabbed the clothes, examining them and looking at the details in the clothes. </p>
<p>"So this is your clothes, it seems uncomfortable," Killua says looking over at me with a disgusting face. "What's so wrong with clothes?" I asked him, I don't know why but I get a feeling good he doesn't like the ideas of clothing at all.</p>
<p>"Clothes are like a net, you are trapped and your body can't move properly. That's why we merman and mermaids don't wear clothes. Yes, mermaids were a top to cover their chest but at least it is not all over your body." He explains, I burst out laughing at how he hissed at me. "I'm telling the truth Gon!"</p>
<p>I laugh even harder from the small whine he let out after he yelled out the last part. "Oh come on Killua clothes aren't that bad." He rolled his eyes huffing out with a pouty face. "Clothes are itchy to my skin."</p>
<p>"How would you know how they feel?" I asked and he froze in his spot, I saw his scales go up a bit with a hint of red on his cheek. It seemed he was keeping away from me or he was just so shocked by the question which I don't know why he would</p>
<p>He was silent for about two minutes straight before answering, "I don't wear clothes and I never will, how I know how they feel is none of your business." He crossed his arms. "Even if I would it would be uncomfortable on my scales."</p>
<p>This gave me a great idea for his scale. I got up walking to the entrance then found a branch that was nearby. It was a small one so it broke easily, getting back into the treehouse I looked at Killua who was confused. I got a bowler that was filled with water because the roof leaks when it rains. </p>
<p>"Here," I say and break the branch until there was a type of liquid that came out of it and into the bowl with water, the liquid is like syrup and lotion. I grabbed his forearm and placed the liquid onto his scales on his shoulders. </p>
<p>He didn't flinch at all and just watched me place the liquid onto his shoulders and cheek. Once I am done applying, also wait for it to dry, I grabbed the shirt that Killua threw on the floor during the disagreement without realizing it. </p>
<p>I handed him the shirt and he took it, making a face of disgust, and then looked at me. "Come on just put it on Killua. The stuff I put onto your scales and a bit onto your skin should help with the itchiness." I said with a little gleam in my eyes. </p>
<p>Killua gives in and puts it on while keeping his eyes shut tight. His body tense when he got the shirt on over his head and settled it onto his body. I watched him as he just sat there with an uncomfortable face until he moved around a bit to see how it would feel around his body. </p>
<p>"It's not that bad, not as bad as I thought and it's not itchy." He says and lay down onto the floor. Did I mention Killua was still didn't have shorts or boxers on? I looked around with my eyes before he says up and looked at me with a smile. </p>
<p>"Now we have to get boxers and shorts onto you and teach you to walk with and without shoes," I say excitedly as Killua groans out. What lies ahead into the future for me and Killua will be a mystery for a while. For now, I will show him that humans on Whales Island are not bad and around the island, once he gets uses to walking and wearing clothes. </p>
<p>~Somewhere else~</p>
<p>"You saying that you can't find my son!?" A man yelled furiously while swimming Around the room. He was tall, muscular, with a long white tail hair and a pale skinned tone, his tail was dark blue that faded into black as it went down with dark blue scales around his body like Killua but with a fin along his back and scales. </p>
<p>"Sorry, King Silva but we looked where the pods were heading and he wasn't with them at all." The guard frantically tried not to get into much more trouble than he is now. Silva sighs in frustration pinching the bridge of his nose while inhaling and exhaling. </p>
<p>"Illumi! He calls and a young merman comes in, he was around eighteen with long black hair, a black tail with a hint of yellow at the tip of each scale on his tail. He has fins on his arms and scales going up against his arm to his elbows. "Find your brother immediately! Bring him back with zero injuries to him and alive and being that clown with you!" </p>
<p>Illumi nods and bows before his father. "I will bring him back with zero injuries and alive as ordered and the clown with me." He then turned around and left the room while shutting the door. "Always wondering what we're doing, Hisoka." There was a merman that came out of the shadows and oh boy he smexy. With a pink, red, and blacktail along with a reddish pinkish hair that is back, pink scaled along his back and shoulders only. </p>
<p>Hisoka chuckles and swims to Illumi. "Seems like I can't hide from you~," He says with a smirk. "No playing Hisoka we need to do a mission my father advises us to do." Illumi swims to the double doors that lead out. </p>
<p>"And what would that mission be?~" Hisoka asked him while swimming beside him. Illumi stops before opening the doors. "Going to get Kill back."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Gon P.O.V~</p>
<p>"Gon!" Killua was wobbling and didn't have anything to hold onto. I laughed and let Killua use me as support so he could stand upright. I was teaching him how to walk and he was having trouble with it dearly. </p>
<p>It was the first day of my teaching him so I wasn't expecting him to get it in a day. He got used to wearing clothes within the first hours of wearing them. The boxers and shorts were a bit difficult but we made it work. Teaching someone who is your age how to walk was rather difficult considering they lived in the ocean their whole life until now and are finally getting to be on land. </p>
<p>"I got you but you need to walk a bit on your own at least," I say standing up straight with him. "You move away from me Gon your dead." He snapped at me, scales going up, and a death glare in his eyes. I sweatdropped and felt a cold chill run up and down my spine. We went on like this for four hours and it seemed like he was getting used to it. I let go of him but he was too busy with a concentration on his feet and legs he didn't realize I did let go. I was proud that he didn't get so moody but he did get scared when I would move away from him even a few inches he would yell at me. </p>
<p>I found it funny how I would leave his side just to stand away but he would yell at me to get back over to him. When we first walked I let him wrap one arm around my shoulder and show him how to use his legs. Doing different leg movements while sitting down on the ground to help the muscles start working. I even had to move his legs for him to make sure his muscles were working better. </p>
<p>Right now he was resting on a tree since we had to move to the woods to walk around and for him to walk from one tree to the other three when I knew he would. The trees were equal distances which was good while I was helping him. I caught a rabbit for lunch and made a fire but caught a fish for Killua who ate his raw. </p>
<p>I found it interesting that even though he was part human he still ate raw fish. I even offered to cook it but that seemed not to get through his head because when he saw the fish he took it out of my hand and ate it quickly. He had teeth sharp teeth, not like human teeth that are kinda flat and good for chewing plants and meats or really anything that is food. </p>
<p>I looked to Killua who was asleep with his legs out his head resting in his shoulder, finding it cute. I'm glad he is improving and this is good, I want him to go on adventures with me since there are a few caved I haven't adventure on the beach yet. Maybe he will want to after feeling a bit more comfortable on land with everyone. </p>
<p>For now, I just hope he will go on adventures with me. I would like to take him to the beach but I'm worried that he will leave me to aline on the island. He is my first friend and vest friend that is I guess not an animal in a way. </p>
<p>I will have to tell aunt Mito soon but it will be kept a secret until I know that Killua is ready for her and grandma. I heard a small groan to see Killua waking up, that was rather a quick nap. </p>
<p>"How was your nap?" I asked him as he looked over to me and rubbed his eyes yawing, stretching his arms up into the air, and smiling a bit. "Better since I never get to nap back at home." He says and uses the tree for support as he tries to stand up, I got up quickly and went to him if he fell or needed help. </p>
<p>"I feel like I can walk on my own but I'm not sure if I can do that." He confessed, placing his hand onto my arm as he leans off the tree. I feel him put his body weight onto his legs and take a step forward. </p>
<p>I watched him carefully making sure he was alright with doing this. Taking more steps and me by him for support if he needs it. He let go of my arm to try to walk on his arm with his back straight. </p>
<p>Step by step he started walking and with me not with him. I got to admit he was a quick learner when it comes to walking. He got a bit far from me before leaning against a tree when he lost balance. </p>
<p>"Gon I think I'm good for the day. Can we go back to the treehouse?" He looks over to me as I go to him and nod. "Sure we can go back if you want there is no trouble but do you want me to carry you or try walking there?" I asked him while he leaned against me. "You carry me I'm still a bit tired." I chuckle as he says with a whine. Picking him up bridal style and walked back to the fire and put it out with dirt before head back to the treehouse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Gon P.O.V~</p>
<p>Two days have passed since Killua started walking, he can pretty much walk, sprint, run, and skip like everyone else. I was glad about this and since he got used to using his legs I thought today will be the day we go out and I show him a few places I like to hang out when in my free time. </p>
<p>"So where are we going today?" Killua asked curiously, tilting his head at me as we walked through the woods. I looked at him with a hum. "Today I'm going to show you to my favorite spot and tell you a bit about me," I said softly, him nodding in response. We walk for a bit until we got to a meadow filled with flowers and a bit of tall grass. All the flowers were blooming at this time since it was summer.</p>
<p>I watched as he walked forward and more into the meadow of flowers. "This is where I go when I have a stressful day." I walked to him and sat down. "I can see why you like it so much." I heard him say as he sat down beside me admiring the flowers surrounding him. </p>
<p>"These are so beautiful but the reefs back home are better." He picks up a white flower with purple tips at the end of each petal. "At home, the reefs are so colorful, so many different species of fish and other animals live there." I saw a small smile on his lips. "The reefs are my playground, my family would let me go and play as long as I had someone with me." </p>
<p>"I don't need anyone to watch me, I tell my aunt Mito that I'm going out and will be back before dinner," I say resting back onto the flowers with my hands behind my head. I let the sun warm up my body more, with a small breeze coming up. </p>
<p>~Killua P.O.V~</p>
<p>The past few weeks have been a world-changing for me and how I see the world. There is more than just the ocean. As a merman but also living with a struck family the world is different. </p>
<p>When I met Gon for the first time it was because of a storm that happened and I lost my way before I knew it I was getting tired and soon passed out. The currents were too strong for me to handle and the next thing I know I was woken by the sun and the breeze. </p>
<p>Being in that position was not fun nor was it exciting. That was the first time I was away from the ocean and a human seeing me. Now I'm friends with Gon who saved me that day by being brave. </p>
<p>We were known to kill humans if we were threatened by them but Gon was so determined to help me. Sitting in a flower meadow with tall grass, Gon laying down beside me and the same breeze I felt when I woke up on the beach was what I was feeling now. </p>
<p>Laying down on the ground looking up to the sky felt nice. There were clouds everywhere, white and fluffy as can be. The scent of the different flowers made this moment, even more, relaxing for me. Closing my eyes letting the darkness surround me, calm breathing, and still can feel the sun on my skin. </p>
<p>"I've been waiting for you big brother!" A young girl's voice says to me, opening my eyes I see coral reef and in front of me was a young girl with a pink tail and scales around her shoulder and cheek like me. It was my sister Alluka who passed away from a mysterious sickness that she caught. </p>
<p>I sat down onto the sand with my tail tucked to my side as she sat in front with her tail out in front of her. "So have I," I say smiling a little. "I've met a friend who is a human and he saved my life." I heard her giggle. </p>
<p>"I know big brother! He seems to care for you a lot!" She says happily, oh how I miss her so much. This was her spirit and the only way we can do this is when I'm asleep. "I'm glad you're making friends brother. You have been so lonely for so long." </p>
<p>I giggled and nod, I of course agree because it's true. Ever since her death I have been distant and stayed away from everyone that I can. Losing her was a big deal for me but my family didn't seem to care because they only care about me. </p>
<p>"Say Alluka how have you been?" I asked her knowing it's gonna be the same answer as always. "I'm doing good brother." She says happily. </p>
<p>I let out a sigh and smile. "I'm glad to hear that Alluka."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Killua P.O.V~</p>
<p>I was so nervous but I didn't know why, I assumed it was because I was meeting people like Gon, more people and going into town with him. Walking down a path that Gon says leads to the small town on the island. </p>
<p>Honestly, this will be the closest I have ever been around other people. My father and big brother go on land to kill fishermen but that's because fishermen take a lot of fish from the ocean. They always tell me stories but I see those stories differently now. </p>
<p>"Killua when we get there I'll show you a few places in town I like." Gon says and I looked at him and nod. At least he was with me so nothing will happen, knock on wood, but I'm glad he is showing me his world and teaching me. </p>
<p>At the end of the path, let out the woods, was a wide area and not far was the town. It looked big and not small like Gon says unless his version of small was this. I saw little kids playing in the streets together. </p>
<p>There were so many people on the streets of all ages and sizes. I saw a lot of them talking, holding bags, or boxers. "Gon I don't think this is bab good idea. My scales are showing." I looked at him pointing to my cheeks and he gave a face saying I was thinking. </p>
<p>"We can put a hat on you that way it covers your face." Gon says. "But we will have to go into town to get a hat." He added and I groaned. "I can say I have some kind of skin condition," I say not sure if that would work. "Or we can say it's makeup." He says. </p>
<p>With that, we walked to town and onto the streets, staying close to Gon as much as possible wrapping my arms around his right arm, and keeping my head down. "Killua come on just look around. "Gon says in a sweet voice and I couldn't just look when he says that. </p>
<p>Looking up a bit I lift my head more and looked around. It was so peaceful but loud with people talking and laughing. I saw buildings and stands set up everywhere and paths that lead to different areas of town. There were all kinds of smells and sounds that were all new to me. </p>
<p>I slowly unwrapped my arms from Gon and started to wander around knowing Gon would follow me everywhere. I found so many beautiful and tasty foods. I was having so much fun with everything around me. </p>
<p>I even talked to a few people who told me stories about themselves since I was new and Gon pointed it out. He introduced me to a few fishermen when we got to the harbor but he kept me away from it. I was confused about why and wanted to ask but I didn't push it. </p>
<p>Being out here and seeing how people interact with each other reminds me of back at home. Gon did keep his words about showing his favorite places in town. He showed me a candy store where I tried a few candies and my new favorite food it something called chocolate. </p>
<p>He also showed me a store that sells a lot of different seashells, jewelry, and other things from the ocean. It was so beautiful I can stay and admire everything. Even though I've seen everything in that store but it was just all shiny and not dirty or weird down.</p>
<p>Gon was so nice to everyone around, he helped and played with kids for a bit and I joined in with them. That was when it started to get dark and everyone started to go in and close their stands. </p>
<p>"Gon I had so much fun!" I say with a big smile on my face. "That was the best fun I have had of all my eleven years of life!" I jump up in the air excitedly. "Wait your eleven!?" Gon asked in a shocked voice, I giggle and nod, "That's would explain the babyface then." He laughs. </p>
<p>"Hey, you have a baby face too!" I shout at him and pout while he laughs, we walked back into the forest on the same path. It dark out so the stars are outshining the sky as well with a crescent moon.</p>
<p>Getting back to the treehouse was a bit of a challenge but we made it. Getting into the treehouse I went to my corner that I always sleep in every night after Gon leaves to go to his home. I yawned and stretched, taking my shoes and socks off that Gon gave me and then my shorts to make myself comfortable when I slept. </p>
<p>"Gon, would you ever spend a night here with me?" I asked, he got his bag and put his belongings into it before putting it onto his back. He looked at me and smiled. "I'll ask aunt Mito when I get the chance, for now, gets some rest tomorrow we will be going into town again to help." He says before turning to the entrance. </p>
<p>"Good night Gon!" I say and he turns to give me his brightest smile that he always give me before he goes. "Good night Killua I'll be here early tomorrow." He says before going. I sigh softly before laying down and pulling the covers other me and soon drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Killua P.O.V~</p>
<p>Two months, two months since I've washed up onto the beach because of a storm. Two months since I have known Gon and my life changed forever. It was honestly the best thing that has happened to me. Getting to see a whole new world through my eyes and experience all of it, but I couldn't do it without Gon. He taught me so much and I'm glad he was the one that saved me on the beach. </p>
<p>If there is one thing I want right now is to show him my world, show him my reed and all the creatures in the deep ocean. Sadly that's not going to happen in this lifetime or another life because he is only human. </p>
<p>But I can't help but have some kind of connection to him and how he tells me that when he is by the ocean he feels relaxed and can hear the waves talking to him. I think he was just saying nonsense but I can't help but wonder if he was the lost child.</p>
<p>I heard footsteps and looked over to see him walking over with some fish in his hands. Right, I am a merman and he is only human. I took the fish ad started to eat it and it tasted good but not as good as the one in the oceans.</p>
<p>"Gon have you ever wondered who you are?." I asked him while munching on my fish. "Yeah, I think about it a lot." He said and sat down beside me. I got done with my fish rather quickly and played down on my back, looking up at the stare night sky with the full moon up so high in the sky and a few clouds here and there.</p>
<p>"What do you want to do or be when your older Gon?" I looked at him as I put my hands behind my head. On his face, he had a mix of thinking and kinda knowing in away. "I want to be someone who is known thought out the world." He looks at me, "How about you?" He asked me and I froze.</p>
<p>He doesn't know about me that well and telling him that my future is already planned out will make him think that I'm more upper class than he is. Well yeah, I am but in reality, I will never consider it at all. </p>
<p>~Fashback to eleven years ago~</p>
<p>The ocean deep was lit up by bioluminescent that was in the water along with squids, fish, and other dwellers of the deep. The water was rather calm during the night even with the moon high in the sky. </p>
<p>"I'm saying that when he is at the age of twenty-one he will be the next heir but also be the one to stop what the prophecy says," Silva says as he looks at his wife Kikyo who was holding a newborn in her arms. The newborn was a small little boy with white hair and a whitetail, only around a few weeks old. </p>
<p>"How do we know if he is the one?" Kikyo asked as her tail sways a bit. "I know he is, he is my son and third-born son with white hair and blue eyes." He says looking out the window of their bedroom. </p>
<p>"Even if he is, why make him the heir? We have Milluki and Illumi for that." She swims over to her husband. "He is the right color to become king." Kikyo stayed quiet and nodded while swimming over to a giant open clam and lays down with the infant in her arms.</p>
<p>She sighs and looks down at the little boy in her arms she smiles "You will become a great king one day and will save the world." She says in a soft tone pressing her lips to the little boy's forehead. </p>
<p>~End of Flashback~</p>
<p>Ever since I was born I was bound to a prophecy and to be king of all the oceans. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Gon calling me. "Sorry Gon got distracted by my thoughts. So what did you ask me?" I honestly did forget what he asked me. </p>
<p>"I asked what would you like to be or do when you're older?" He repeats to me. "I want to be the first American to go to the deepest parts of the ocean," I say that was one of my dreams I wanted to do. "That sounds so cool Killua!" He says with a big smile like he always gives me and I return that smile. </p>
<p>~Next Day~</p>
<p>"Gon where are we going?" I asked and yawned, we were walking through a field of grass. He woke me up early and it made me so mad at him I even threw a shoe towards him. </p>
<p>"Today you're gonna meet a few people that are important to me in life." He says, looking over his shoulder as we walk. I sighed out, putting my hands into my pockets as we got up a hill. I looked at the small house that was in front of us. I looked to Gon as he smiled and called someone.</p>
<p>I watched as he grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him as a woman came out and she smiled brightly like Gon does.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Killua P.O.V~</p>
<p>~Next Day~</p>
<p>"Gon I'm so glad you're back home and with a friend but." The woman hit  Gon with a newspaper she had. I snicker as Gon holds his head and pouts at the hit, looks over to me and I look away whistling seeming like nothing happened. "Seriously Gon you should've told me that you were bringing someone over." </p>
<p>Gon rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry aunt Mito, I was just so excited for you to meet my friends that I forgot." He laughs nervously and sticks out his tongue. I watched as Mito shakes her head and puts her hands onto her hips. </p>
<p>"It's alright but you still didn't introduce me to your friend." She said and looked at me with a sweet smile. "Oh right, aunt Mito this is Killua, Killua this is aunt Mito the one that raised me since I was a baby." He introduced me to her and I smiled.</p>
<p>"Well, that is a beautiful name. Now, how about you both go bath and put your clothes into the laundry." She says and Gob immediately grabbed my hand and grabbed my hand and dragging me upstairs to the bathroom. </p>
<p>"That's was a close one." He puts his hand on his heart and sighs out in relief. "Why do you say that?" I asked, tilting my head confused. "Let's say that aunt Mito has a demon side to her." He says before taking his shirt off. "Come on let's undress and take a bath, after that we can go eat." He smiles.</p>
<p>I nod and soon we were in a warm tub of water with soap around us. I looked at the soap and lick it, it didn't taste good and I scrunch my face as Gon laughed at my reaction. He helped clean my hair and body since merman doesn't need to clean because we're in water that can get dirty but we still don't. </p>
<p>After bathing, we got out and he helped dry me off. We went to his room to get dressed and he put new bandages on my cheeks with the sap-like lotion from the tree onto my scales. I wore sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. He did put the sap-like lotion onto my scales that were converted by the clothing.</p>
<p>Leaving the bedroom when we got dressed, doing down the stairs to the kitchen we sat at the table where Mito brought us lunch. I looked at my food and it looked unpleasant to me because it wasn't fish nor was it raw. "Eat up you two." She says and we thank her before she leaves to go do the laundry.</p>
<p>"Gon I can't eat this it looks so gross," I say poking at my food and backing up in my chair. "Oh come on Killua it's not that bad, it's just a turkey sandwich with turkey, cheese, mustard, and mayo. Come on just try it." He smiles at me, "Wait, you eat sand." I asked. </p>
<p>He sighs and shakes his head. "It's a sandwich, the top and bottom part of the bread and in the middle can be whatever you want it to be." He explained and I nodded before picking up the sandwich and taking a bite out of it. He watches me as I chew and it didn't taste that bad. </p>
<p>I started eating it fastly as I couldn't get enough of it. After I finished I looked at Gon who was blinking his eyes at me. "What? It was good was I not supposed to eat it?" I tilt my head. "It's just you ate it so fast."</p>
<p>"Well yeah I was hungry and it was good for me to eat," I say and cross my arms. "I'm surprised since you know you eat raw fish or any seafood, rolled my eyes. </p>
<p>~Some time past~</p>
<p>"You boys be good." She said as we waved goodbye to her and walked down the hill. "She seemed so nice Gon," I say looking at him as I carry a bag of food with me, "Yep! And I'm glad she is letting me stay the night with you." </p>
<p>Walking back to the treehouse was not an easy task but we did it before sundown, taking my shirt and pants I take the bandages off my scales and let out a relieving sound. That was until they were starting to itch out of nowhere. I itch at my scales on my legs before something popped off. I looked at my leg and my eye's widened. </p>
<p>'There falling out'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Six months past~ Gon P.O.V~</p>
<p>Today was the festival for Whales Island, the day the island was found. People say that the island was an island that was raised from the depths of the ocean and that mermen and mermaids were a part of it. There is so much that is part of this that we all think it's just a story. </p>
<p>Well, that's what I thought about mermen and mermaids before meeting Killua and him telling me what it's like in the depths of the ocean. Honestly, these six months have been a life-changer for me. Meeting Killua changed how I see or hear stories about the depths of the ocean. </p>
<p>I believe that my connection to the ocean even changed as well. I seem to wake up from weird dreams about the ocean and talking to these people that tell me about something bad happening but I don't listen because I'm too distracted by how they look and my surroundings. </p>
<p>I always tell Killua about these dreams and he tells me that it's the water spirits of past kings and queens of the ocean trying to talk to me. He does find it weird since I'm not a merman like him and merman and mermaids get these dreams, not humans. But I don't mind it since some of the dreams tell me so many stories that I never heard of. </p>
<p>"Hey, Killua do you think we can go on a walk and go out finishing for lunch?" I asked as we were in the living room watching TV. He looks at me, processing what I said and nodding. "Can I hunt the fish this time?" He asked me. "Sure you can hunt the fish." </p>
<p>It's been so long since he has turned but usually, he would want me to fish but I guess he just wants to ro something besides walking and talking. We stood up and turned the TV off and headed out the door. Since Mito was outside doing laundry l told her we will be out until sunset. She nods and tells us to be careful before we head off to the forest and go to the biggest pond on Whales Island. </p>
<p>I looked over to see Killua taking his clothes off and bandaged before running towards the water and jumping in. A little light was seen before he jumped out of the water in his merman form and then went and hunted for the fish. </p>
<p>It took some time before Killua came back and pushed himself on land and placed the fish more onto land. Getting himself out of the water and the glow comes back and then he has human legs. </p>
<p>He stands up and over to me as I already got the fire going. Taking the fish I put a few on sticks. He waits though for me but in the meantime, he waits to dry off before putting his clothes back on.</p>
<p>"Gon is your fish done?" I shake my head and he groans out. "Killua you don't have to wait for me you know." He crosses his arms. "It's rude to start eating before the other gets their food." He says and I smile at what he says. He can be so patient sometimes but when it comes to food be nice but can't wait to wait as soon as possible. </p>
<p>"Done!" I looked at him when I said that and he immediately started eating his fish. I chuckled and started eating mine as the breeze came and it felt good while we ate fish. He, of course, was the first one done but as he waited he seemed so distracted with his thoughts. </p>
<p>"Killua you alright?" I asked him after I swallowed my piece of fish. "Oh yeah, I'm fine just thinking about tonight. I got a surprise for you as well." He says. "I bet it won't be good as mine," I say grinning, and he grins back. "Wanna bet?" He asked "Yep." There was silence before we burst out laughing. </p>
<p>~Time Skip to later that day~ Killua P.O.V~</p>
<p>It was getting late and Gon hasn't come back yet. When we got home he said that he needed to go get my present for me and he will be back soon. I sigh and lay on his bed while looking out the window to see birds flying high in the sky and the clouds moving slowly. That's when I heard a knock on the door and I picked up in the bed. </p>
<p>"Come in," I say, the door opens and it's Gon with clothes in his hand. "I got you some clothes for the festival tonight and this is only one of your presents today." He told me. I got out of the bed and looked at the clothes. Taking off my shirt and pants, putting the clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror and it was a kimono with beautiful koi fish on it and it was a light blue color. </p>
<p>"Wow Gon this is so amazing!" I say excitedly and go to him, hugging him as he hugs me back. I giggles in excitement and looked at myself in the mirror again when I pulled away. "This is beautiful," I say to myself out loud and hear him chuckle. </p>
<p>He got dressed as well and he was wearing something similar to mine, but he a big koi on the back, and his color is dark green. We heard Mito call us downstairs so we did. Going downstairs to see her and his grandma wearing we were wearing but of course different colors and designs on the kimono. </p>
<p>Walking out of the house together I and Gon crack up jokes and played around while Mito and his grandma talks. When we got to the village it was so amazing, there were lights everywhere and so many people were around the streets. Lanterns, games, people in kimonos, children running around playing, it was all so different from me and I liked it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Killua P.O.V~</p>
<p>Gon was dragging me everywhere that I don't even know where we were at all. We left Mito and his grandma, not even a few minutes after we arrived at the town where the festival was being held. I was rather interested in the games and how everyone enjoyed their time here. </p>
<p>I was being dragged around by Gon everywhere and I didn't mind it at all. "Killua let's play this one!" Gon said, dragging me over to stand and there were three cups stacked up and a few balls. We got over and he took out some kind of coin and handed it to the man. The man gave us three balls and I looked over to Gon confused. </p>
<p>"Okay, Killua let me teach you how to play this." He points to the stacks up cups. "Take the balls and try to aim at those cups to knock them down." He explained and I nodded. Taking one of the balls as Gon shows me how it's done by throwing his ball at his cups knocking them down. </p>
<p>I looked at mine and I hesitated to throw but felt a presence behind me. "Hold the ball like this." He shows me by putting his hand onto mine and helped me through the steps before stepping away. I gulped and took a deep breath before throwing the ball at the cups hitting them on my first shot. I looked over to Gon and smiled. </p>
<p>"Did you see that!? I hit the cups!" I say jumping in the air excitedly as I smile brightly at him. I heard him laugh and he smiled at me. "That's amazing Killua!" He says and I looked at the man who gave me somthing around and I looked at it. There was some string on it and it was shaped like a circle. </p>
<p>"That's a yo-yo Killua, here I'll teach you how to use it." He offered and I handed it to him. He showed me some tricks and it got me so excited and feeling weird in my stomach at the feeling I was feeling. </p>
<p>He was showing me so much tonight I couldn't help but smile happily. He was a teacher to me, learning new and fun things as the night goes on and on for what seemed like forever. </p>
<p>This was a place to stay forever, a place I can be free from my destiny from the depth of the ocean. I was so free like my chains have been cut off finally and I'm a better me. Seeing how Gon and the people seem so happy and altogether was a sight to see. </p>
<p>We ended up meeting back with Mito and his grandma after a few hours of being apart from them. We told them about everything we did and they all laughed and smiled at what we told them. I smiled as well and laughed. Then it was time to eat dinner, going to a small area where we sat down while Mito got us food. Of course, I had to eat it but Mito didn't have a problem with getting raw fish in bread for me. </p>
<p>We sat down together and ate and talked, after we were done with the food we put the trash up and Gon told Mito we were going out somewhere and will meet back at the house since they were going to do some shopping. </p>
<p>Gon took me away from the town and I giggled as we ran into the woods to the flower field he showed me. "Okay, what is it? Is this my second present you were talking about?" I asked him as he chuckles, where we are laying down and facing each other. </p>
<p>"This is not your present, it's down by the beach." He says with a big smile on his face. My heart skips a beat at his words. He never brought me to the beach since I meet him and been away but why now. </p>
<p>He sits up and takes in. The scent of the flowers and I sat up as well and looked at him, blinking my eyes still trying to process what he said. "Well, the night won't last forever let's get going." He says standing up and holds his hand out to me and I reach to grab it. </p>
<p>We got to the beach about twenty minutes later and I looked at the waves. It was so beautiful at night and I missed the ocean at night. I looked to Gob who was facing the ocean and his eyes closed. </p>
<p>"So why are we here Gon?" I asked him and he opened his eyes and looked at me then to the ocean. "Killua you promise to always be my friend no matter what happens right?" He asked me and I smiled. "Yes Gon of course I will be your friend forever, we are best friends after all." I walked over as he turns to face me. </p>
<p>"Gon we are friends forever and not even the ocean can keep us from being friends, nothing can," I say and he smiles a little. "But." He frowns. "We are different and I live in the ocean and you live on land," I said and looked at the sand. "I can't be out of the water and if I don't go back soon I can die." I looked at him. </p>
<p>"I know that's why I brought you here." He says softly. "Merpeople can't be out of the water long and the first few signs are constantly itching at the scales and soon scales fall out." He looked at my cheek and reached over, gently taking the bandages off my cheeks, and there it was, I was missing scales on my cheeks and I thought I could hide it from him. </p>
<p>"How do you know all of this?" I asked him. "The spirits you told me that was in my dream told me about this." I knew it, he would know so much about merpeople that he wouldn't want to be friends with me. "Since I know about this and you are losing alot of your scales I want to make a promise Killua and we both need to keep this promise." I looked into his eyes nodding so he knows he has my full attention. </p>
<p>"We will come here at this spot on this beach every day from here on out in the morning when the sun is about to rise smiles a little at this. "I promise I will come here every morning until die to see you and talk unless somthing happens," I say and smile happily, glad we will still be friends with each other. </p>
<p>"Oh before we forget we need to give each other presents we bet on." He said and I forgot but luckily I got his while we were out in town and he wasn't looking but also stole it because I'm broke. He got us out and it was a necklace that has a blue pearl and small shells on it.  He put it around my neck and I looked at it. "Aw Gon it's so perfect," I say and pull him into a hug. He chuckles and I felt his arms wrap around me. </p>
<p>"Now where is mine?" He asked me and I reached into the I had on my kimono and showed him a small fish charm for his fishing pole. "It's not much but it's something," I say and he chuckles. I placed it into his open hands and he looked at me. "This is so amazing Killua, thank you." He says sweetly to me and from that day on that's how we became friends and see each other at that spot...until.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~7 years past~ Gon P.O.V~</p>
<p>"Gon freecss!" I sat up straight up in my seat as my name was yelled across the classroom by professor Wing. Everyone turned to look at me as I had a red mark where my head had been resting on the desk. I was panting a little at the adrenaline in my body, my heart pounding like crazy. </p>
<p>"Y-Yes, sir!" I squeaked and studded out and this caused the whole class to burst out laughing and I blushed a little in embarrassment. I fell asleep again for the third time today, lately, I can't get Killua off my mind and well I dream about him in many ways. So I really can't fall asleep without having a really weird dream to where I wake up I have a hard-on. </p>
<p>"All of you shut it!" Mr. Wing says and walks over to me as he writes somthing on a piece of paper. "Go to the nurse and get your temperature check. You look paler and you have dark bags under your eyes." He told me and I nodded, standing up and taking my stuff with me and taking the note. I head to the nurse's office down the hall from my classroom. I entered and I got a smack to the head knowing who it was. </p>
<p>"Gon you need to rest more and I'm assuming you're here because of Mr. Wing." I heard a lady scold me as I rub the spit she hit. I looked at her as she had her arms crossed looking at me with a death glare. </p>
<p>"Sorry Bisky I haven't slept well since I left Whales Island," I say to her and go sit in a chair that she had in the office. "Is it that boy you keep telling me about?" She asked me and I nodded. She sighs and goes to her chair, looking at me. "Is that all?" </p>
<p>I blushed to know that she knew me better than I thought. "I keep dreaming about Killua all night or when I fall asleep in class. This has been going on for a month now."  I lean over on my chair putting my face into my hands. "I don't know what's going on. When I left they were alright dreams but now..." I trailed off at the memories of the dreams and brushed a little. </p>
<p>"Getting a little too excited there buddy." She says, pulling me out of my thoughts and I look down and put my hand there covering it up and crossing my legs. "You miss him that much?" </p>
<p>I looked to the ground. "It's not like that." Mumbled out. "We are just so close he is like a brother to me in a way we shared so many memories until one day my aunt Mito told me that I was leaving to go to school elsewhere I was so pissed at her for a bit because I knew it would affect a friendship I had," I said gritting my teeth at the memories </p>
<p>"So you both were that close, huh." She turned around in her chair and looked at the Callender then looked over her shoulder to me. "We do have a few weeks before you're completely done with school."</p>
<p>"Where are you getting at?" I asked looking at her. "I can help pay a ticket for you to Whales Island in a few weeks to go back home to your little friend. Friendship is strong and just hope that you can fix that relationship with him when you get there." She says and stands up. </p>
<p>I stood up as well and looked at her shocked at her words. "You're shitting me right!?" I yelled out. "No, I'm not shitting you. You have someone waiting for you back home. You can't replace friends nor family Gon. Especially the ones that are and you dream about them."</p>
<p>"Your right I need to get back," I say and stand up straight. "That's good, now go ahead and go back to your class and have a good day. Also, get some rest when you too  get to your dorm, would you." She handed me a note and I waved goodbye to her and headed back to class and sat down in my seat and this time focused on my classwork instead of Killua...</p>
<p>But that didn't take long because I ended up falling asleep again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Somewhere else~</p>
<p>"Have you located them?" A woman with green hair with a voice so gently and softly spoken. A man bows down before her and closes his eyes. "Yes, my lady we have found both of them. At the moment there separated but we believe it will only be for another week or so." </p>
<p>"Good." She spoked. "When you do that, send her out to find them and draw them away from their home. When that is done take them on dangerous journeys that will unlock what lies within. But they must hurry I fear the world will be underwater more sooner than we thought." She seems off her throne and goes over to a crystal ball, looking at it. "If he gets the first key all hell will begin to be released." She sighs and looks at her royal guard. </p>
<p>"You must do everything in your power to train and to awaken their power." The royal guard nods before leaving her in the throne room. "He must know the truth of himself." She whispers to herself. </p>
<p>~Killua P.O.V~</p>
<p>I sigh out of frustration as I walked around town with a hood on my head and bandages covering my scales and wearing jeans. Just three years ago I was hanging out with Gon and walking these streets with him. Now I walk these streets by myself along with people around me. </p>
<p>I'm getting tired of just waiting and now I want to know why he left and the only reason to know is coming into town and asking. I didn't where he lived since it was far from town ans most of the time I and he go into town to help around. I go with him sometimes to his house but not to where I can remember where it is by heart.</p>
<p>I went to the old lady that Gon and I helped out a lot when we were together. When I went there she was rather shocked but I just smile and hug her. </p>
<p>"Now where have you been all these three years?" She asked me as she went into her house and she of course let me in and sat soon on the couch while she made tea for me. "Oh well, I've just been bust these three years." I lied. </p>
<p>"Well, it wouldn't be so bad to come to visit once in a while." She says coming out of the kitchen with some tea, placing it on the coffee table. "Sorry I just got distracted," I say looking at the tea, she sat down in front of me and took a sip of her tea. </p>
<p>"You miss him don't you?" She asked and I looked at her. "How do you know?" I asked in shock. "He has been gone for three years." She says and looks at me. "Y-Yes he been gone for three years and I don't know why." </p>
<p>"School." I tilt my head. "But he goes to school here, why would he leave to go to school?" She sighs, putting her cup onto the coffee table. "He was forced to go. Mito his aunt forced him because she knew that being here he won't accomplish anything." </p>
<p>"She did what!?" I stood up furiously. "She sent him away but before he left he came to me, saying that he will be back when he is done with school." I sit down, looking to the floor. </p>
<p>"He will be home soon." I smile a little at her reassurance but I still will slap him for leaving me without saying anything to me. "I guess I will see him soon and give him a good slap across the face when he gets back," I say sitting up straight and making a fist with my eyebrows twitches at how angry I am. </p>
<p>She chuckled at what I said and I giggled with her. We talked like this until night drew in. I wave goodbye to her and leave back to the beach. The night was so beautiful...like the night Gon and I made a promise. </p>
<p>"The festival is in a few weeks." I smile while tearing up. "Please come home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>